Decisions Over Dreams
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Harry gets a Hogwarts letter to return to Hogwarts as a teacher. Draco, his husband, gets jealous he was not asked as well. Harry feels hurt, Draco makes a decision, and all they can wonder is if they will get to stay together...


**Decisions Over Dreams  
by Chibimono Akuno  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Harry yelled as he charged in through the front door.  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading and set it on the coffee table. He barely had time to stand up before the former Gryffindor ploughed into him and sent them both sprawling upon the sofa.  
  
"Look, look, look!" Harry crowed, waving a parchment excitedly in front of Draco's face. "I got it! I got it!"  
  
Draco laughed and tried to push Harry off of him so he could breathe. "Calm down, love. What are you going on about?"  
  
"I got a letter from Hogwarts!" Harry chirped, putting his arms around Draco's neck as the blonde struggled to sit up.  
  
"You sound like an eleven year old," snickered Draco, kissing his Harry on the cheek.  
  
"This is just great! I get to go back to Hogwarts, but to teach!" Harry jumped up from the sofa and spun around once, the parchment flapping in his hand. "I've been hired to take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, Draco!"  
  
"I don't know what other position they would give you..." Draco smirked. "I can't see you teaching potions."  
  
Harry sat down beside Draco and put his arms around him again. "Won't it be nice? We can have our own little chambers at Hogwarts... Watch the students run around..."  
  
Draco's smile suddenly slipped from his lips. "Harry... I can't go... I can't live there."  
  
"Of course, you can," Harry smiled. "You'll stay with me and you can do your research there."  
  
Shaking his blonde head, Draco sighed. "No, Harry... I can't... I... I don't want to be there and take up Severus' space... and watch you teach the students... and... I just can't." _Because I'm jealous that they asked you to teach and not me, too_, remained unvoiced.  
  
"Oh..." Harry said softly. He turned his green eyes down to his parchment. "Then... then I guess... I won't go..."  
  
Draco whipped his head around quickly to look at his husband. "Harry, no! You'll go!"  
  
"No," Harry said, a defiant tone in his voice. "If you won't come with me, then I won't go. I won't be without you, Draco."  
  
"No, you'll go! McGonagall asked you, so you should go. Just forget about me."  
  
"Draco! I can't forget about you! We're married! I'm not... No, Draco. We both go, or we both don't."  
  
"Harry, this is your dream!"  
  
"But it's not complete without you, now is it?!"  
  
"Harry..." Draco breathed, heart aching.  
  
The dark haired man stood up. "Don't Harry me..." he said with a bitter tone as he walked out of the room.  
  
And Draco was left to think of some way around this.  
  
******  
  
Harry was moody for days after. He was happy for a little at a time, until something was said that reminded them of the letter to teach, and Harry would go off in a huff again. No matter how many times it was brought up, Harry would not go without Draco, no matter how much Draco protested he could not go.  
  
"Harry..." Draco whispered against his lover's ear as they laid in bed late one night. Harry had his back to him, in fact, his back was to Draco every night for the past week.  
  
"Mhmmnn?" The green eyes man was nearly asleep.  
  
"Why do you want me there so badly?"  
  
"Mmmm love you..."  
  
Draco smiled. "I know you do... That's why you married me, remember?"  
  
Harry let out a tiny sigh and shifted in his nearly sleeping state, turning on his other side and putting his arm across Draco's chest. "Draco..."  
  
"Yes, love..." the blonde whispered, kissing Harry's dark head. "I'm right here..."  
  
"Right here..." Harry mumbled in his sleep. 'Every day..."  
  
Draco smiled. Right here, every day... Every day since their last day at Hogwarts.   
  
Draco had deflected to the Light that day, when he found that going home meant walking into the hands of a lying Mudblood of a madman. He overheard it all in conversation between Severus Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Harry himself the night before graduation. His father was already dead and his mother was good as a Death Eater's whore. That was not the life he wanted a part of.  
  
Harry willingly put trust into Draco and, though there was still animosity between them at times, they both learned to work together. They became a team, because if Draco had been teamed up with Ron or Hermione, nothing would have been finished. Every day, they worked side by side, on theories, potions, strategies, and tactics. They learned things about each other that they had shared with no one else. They learned to trust, to rely, to care, to worry, and to friend one another.  
  
The war lasted for two years, and when it was over, they had been together so much that, really, it was hard to be without each other. They shared an apartment together and just... were together. They worked and tried to date... but in the end... it was just them. And before they realized it, there was nothing to be shy about. There was nothing but them... there was nothing but love.  
  
Harry, the overly romantic one of the couple, found himself proposing to Draco after they had lived together for three years. Draco actually turned him down the first three times, saying that he just was not ready. The fourth time the proposal was made, they were both twenty-five and set in a routine that they were sure would probably never change, and Draco decided that maybe marriage was not too bad of an idea... That, and he was sure that Harry would never ask him again.  
  
It was an important decision, Draco knew... but he could not imagine life without Harry by that point. And just the thought of Harry never asking again... and maybe losing Harry... Draco said yes...  
  
But here they were... with another important decision that they had to make. Make together.  
  
And Draco sighed as he laid down for another restless night of sleep.  
  
**   
The morning came with a pecking at the window. Draco found himself rolling over and off the bed in an attempt to stop the noise. Standing up and rubbing his pajama-clad and now bruised bum, the former Slytherin marched to the window to silence the sound that woke him.   
  
An owl sat on the window's ledge, holding what looked to be a rather official letter. He snatched the letter and glared grumpily at it as he sent the bird away.   
  
It was addressed to him and he huffed as he opened it... only to smile. He read it over twice and looked at the sleeping form of his husband before heading down the stairs to make breakfast.  
  
Harry followed his nose down the the kitchen and leaned on the counter beside the sink, watching Draco cook while still half asleep.   
  
"Good morning, sunshine," Draco smiled as he fried up the eggs just how Harry liked them.   
  
"Morning..." the dark headed man yawned. He walked behind Draco and rested his head against the blonde's shoulder while wrapping his arm about the man's waist.   
  
"We have a big day ahead of us, you know," Draco smiled.  
  
Harry made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "No big day... Not going, 'member?"  
  
"If you say so," Draco sighed, even though he was still smiling.  
  
Harry looked up to see the smirk on Draco's profile. "You're up to something."  
  
"Well, I just got something this morning that has changed all our plans."  
  
"Mer...?" Harry asked, blinking tiredly. He really did not feel like having this conversation this morning.  
  
"McGonagall has sent me an owl..." Draco said as he reached for a plate. "She said that Severus decided to retire at the last minute. Something about not sure if he could 'handle working with Potter again' or something..."  
  
"She sent you an owl about him complaining?" Harry groaned as he buried his face against Draco's neck.  
  
"Do you need your coffee this morning?" Draco asked, knowing that what he was saying was going in one ear and out the other.  
  
Harry disengaged himself from his husband and moved to sit on a stool at the counter. "Please...?" he asked feebly before laying his head upon the place mat.  
  
"So, anyway," Draco continued as he poured the strong coffee into Harry's favourite mug, "McGonagall has been looking for someone to take the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts. She had a few people in mind, but had decided at the last minute to ask me. She's not sure as to why she overlooked me before, but-"  
  
"You?" Harry's head shot up. His green eyes were looking rather clear all of a sudden. "She asked you?"  
  
Draco shrugged and tried to force back a smile. "Yeah, me... But, seeing as you don't want us to go-"  
  
"Do you want to? I mean, do you really want to, Draco?" Harry asked, looking so hopeful.  
  
Putting the cup of coffee down in front of Harry, Draco walked around the counter and put his arms around the former Gryffindor. "I was jealous, Harry. I shouldn't have been... But... I was. I was jealous that they would ask you and not ask me, too, especially because we are married."  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer, parting his legs so that the blonde could ease between them. "I wouldn't go without you... Especially to Hogwarts..." Harry whispered against Draco's forehead before kissing it. "At Hogwarts, we had hated each other so much... but our very last day there, we learned to get past that. I couldn't go without you... That's where our lives together first started..."  
  
"I want to go, Harry..." Draco smiled. He leaned in to kiss Harry on his lips. "I want you to have your dream."  
  
"But... but... I don't want to go if... If you don't want to go, then we won't," Harry said, trying to be firm.  
  
"Harry..." Draco gently ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip before kissing him again. "I want whatever makes you happy. That's my dream... for us to be together... and happy."  
  
And as they moved into their chambers at Hogwarts together, they were just that.  
  
Together and happy.  
  
**** the end **


End file.
